


The Shaman

by tipitina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Prompt for Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang<br/>Story <i>Hell to Raise</i> by Mosca!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaman

I've loved working on this piece, I'm so glad Mosca was inspired by it and choose me!!!

Here's where you can read her work [Hell to Raise](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/twreversebang/works/640666)

Summary : Stiles is the last in a long line of pagan priests. Of course, the god in question is a sarcastic trickster who mostly just wants him to get laid. Of course.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hell to Raise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640666) by [Mosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca)




End file.
